


once upon a time

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Creativitwins, Cuddling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Platonic Roceit, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman and Deceit watch over Remus. He doesn't appreciate it.





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookiesandAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/gifts).

> this was written as part of a fic exchange with CookiesandAngst! i went with the prompts platonic roceit and creativitwins hurt/comfort!
> 
> [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat) read this over for me and said it was good, so it's their fault 😂👌

"I'm _fine_," Remus protests. Roman exchanges a doubtful look with Deceit as he helps carry Remus to the couch, his brother a dead weight between them. Roman's stomach heaves to see the blood oozing down Remus's leg. Roman had told Deceit that he could call him any time, but he didn't expect a frantic summons in the middle of the night from a frazzled Dee, hat askew and gloves bloody. It makes Roman sick, seeing red on yellow.

"You are not fine," Deceit snaps. "You shouldn't have- Remus, what have I told you about fighting in the Imagination?"

"Not to do it without telling you or Ro," Remus parrots obediently. "But it was _fun_, Dee Dee, what did you expect me to do, there was a _kraken_-"

"It's two in the morning!" Roman says. "Why were you in the Imagination to begin with?"

"Why have _you_ been?" Remus counters, a sly gleam in his eyes. Roman swallows, not sure how to counter that.

"Not fighting things," he finally settles on, and knows that it's weak. The Dark Sides couch is nowhere near as large or as comfy as the Light Sides one, he notices with a pang. It is old and faded, indefinable stains crossing most of its surface. He's sure he doesn't want to know what they are.

"You can leave now," Deceit tentatively offers, but there's a guarded cant to his expression that tells Roman the truth. He doesn't want Roman to go. And Roman doesn't want to go, either, not when his brother is still hurt.

"What kind of prince would I be if I left you alone now?" Roman retorts, rewarded by a slow smile spreading across Deceit's face. "Besides, I can't imagine it is an easy task, tending to my brother's wounds alone."

"I'm right here, you know," Remus says irritably. Blood stains the couch and Roman snaps his fingers, creating a stack of towels.

"This might hurt," he warns, just before he lifts Remus's leg a little, so Deceit can slide some of the towels underneath it. Remus hisses, his eyelids tightly squeezed shut. His teeth dig into his bottom lip, sweat rolling down his face in fat drops.

"Sorry," Roman says, settling the leg down again. "Erm- how do we-"

"Like this," Deceit says, pulling an enormous first aid kit out from under the couch. Roman's mouth falls open a little in surprise. Deceit shrugs. "I need it often enough," he explains. "...Mostly to patch up Remus."

"Again, I'm right here," Remus says, scowling. "Hey, did you know last time, the kraken made all my bones go crunchy? Like little splinters. It was so much fun!" He giggles, but the laughter doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sure it was," Deceit says patiently, slowly working Remus's pants leg up. More blood oozes out, making Roman feel queasy. Deceit glances up, seeming to sense his unease. "Roman, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," Roman interrupts. "I just- I can't look. I'm sorry."

"You can still help," Deceit assures him. "Just- talk to your brother. Keep him distracted. He hates this part."

Roman settles on the floor next to Remus's head. He reaches for one of his brother's hands, finding it surprisingly cold. For a man whose temperature usually runs like a furnace, it is concerning.

"I wish you'd spend more time with me in the Imagination," Roman rambles. "We could go on quests like we used to- do you remember that? I'd play the valiant knight and you'd be the dragon witch."

"Dragon witch was cooler," Remus points out with a hoarse laugh. Roman notices he carefully does not look down at where Deceit is stitching his leg. "Knight is _boring_, Ro Ro."

"Hey, being a knight is a valid and honorable career choice!" Roman protests. Remus snickers.

"To _you_, maybe," he says. "Remember when I figured out how to breathe fire? You stopped, dropped, and rolled right into a river." Roman hears Deceit muffle a laugh and he blushes, the tips of his ears turning red.

"That was an aberration," he says quickly. "Besides, you weren't supposed to do _that_!"

"It's the Imagination," Remus says. "Why _wouldn't_ I? Hey, do you think fire would work on a kraken? I could set the water on fire-" He licks his lips, his eyes roving across the ceiling for a moment.

"Even in the Imagination, I don't think that you can set water on fire," Roman answers, his voice careful. "As interesting as that would be."

"All done," Deceit announces. He strips off bloodied gloves, letting Roman catch a glimpse of scaled hands before he conjures up another pair. Remus wiggles on the couch.

"Hey, Dee Dee, if you're still freaked out by all the blood, I could just go naked," Remus suggests. 

"No," Deceit snaps, before the sentence is even fully out of his mouth. Roman snaps his fingers, clothing Remus in his pajamas. They're black, covered in little green octopuses. Befitting, Roman supposes.

"Both of you are no fun," Remus declares, his bottom lip sticking out.

"I know, I know, I'm the worst," Deceit says, long-suffering. "Come on, up with you. You're going to my room." Remus perks up again.

"We're off to see Deceit's room, the most wonderful snake of all," Remus sings. 

"You are ridiculous," Deceit says, but Roman can hear the affection in his tone.

It is easier to carry him this time, although Roman is still careful. He doesn't want to drop his brother, after all, and jar Deceit's painstaking handiwork.

Deceit's room is enormous, although most of it is taken up by the bed and a giant heat lamp. Deceit's face reddens when Roman catches sight of the basking rock, but Roman doesn't comment on it. Deceit _is_ part-snake, after all.

"Here," Deceit directs, and they settle Remus in the middle of the bed. "Don't move your leg." Remus promptly moves it to be contrary, and his face creases with pain.

"And that's why I said not to move it," Deceit says, looking faintly amused. "What have we learned?"

"Not to move it," Remus grumbles.

"Would you like cuddles?" Deceit asks. Remus hesitates, then nods vigorously. Deceit turns to Roman. "Well, if you need to return, I understand-"

"No!" Remus protests. "I want cuddles from _both_ of you!"

"I'm fine with that," Roman says. Deceit looks at him in surprise, but doesn't say anything, just climbs into bed. Roman does the same, bookending Remus. His warmth has begun to return, and the sensation gives Roman a vague feeling of relief.

"This is nice, we should do this more often," Remus murmurs sleepily. "A DeeReRo sandwich, keep the Roman lettuce."

"Do you have to combine our names like that?" Deceit asks. Remus cackles.

"Yes!" He says. And like that, he's out, faint snores reaching Roman's ears.

"Thank you for helping me out tonight," Deceit murmurs. "I don't think I could have gotten him inside on my own."

"It was no trouble," Roman says. "Besides..." His tone turns serious, as he gazes down at Remus. "He's my brother."


End file.
